mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Preguntas y Respuestas/@comment-7133742-20130402143836/@comment-6246319-20130518164427
BigMacintoshX escribió: Dipperpines1 escribió: Ya aprecieron los episodios de la cuarta temporada dados por Megan una de las escritoras de la serie, pero les advierto esto contiene Spoilers: Meghan's Episode Summaries: 401/402: is called “Wingin’ It”. 403: is called “Now You Sea Them…" 404: is called “Meet Princess Skyla”. 405: is called "The Student Becomes the Teacher: The Return of Sunset Shimmer" 406: is called "Luna-tic" 407: Pinkie Pie becomes the Princess of Pie in the season mini-arc of 407 "Pinkie Apple Pie", 414 "Pie in the Sky", and 419 "Maude Pie" 408: “Don’t You Dare” Rainbow Dash threatens to leave the Daring Do fandom when they turn her hero into an Earth Pony. 409: Our musical episode entitled "It Ain't Easy Being Cheesy" with Justin Bieber 408: “Don’t You Dare” Rainbow Dash threatens to leave the Daring Do fandom when they turn her hero into an Earth Pony. 410 "Oops" Rarity is the star of a play but is replaced by AJ.Twi forgets and tells everypony RY is the star. Ponies are pissed. 411: "Bats" It's just like the musical "Cats", but with, you know, bats. And ponies. But mostly bats. 412: "The Return of the Return of Harmony" Discord is back! And his new personality is kind of meh. Stupid writers 413: "Wrap It Up" Every loose end is tied up. Hilarity ensues when the ponies realize there are 13 more episodes to go. 414: (See 407) 415: "Who Are You?" David Tennant guest stars as a random, nameless background pony no one has ever noticed before. 417: "Just Forget It" The CMCs try literally everything they can think of to get their Cutie Marks. They don't. The end. 418: "Death Comes to Ponyville" Didn't bother to read it. Was super busy that week. I'm sure it will be fine. 419: (See 407) 420: “For Whom The Sweetie Bell Tolls” cuz literary and makes us sound smart and stuff and,dude, is anybody else hungry? 421: "It Ain't Easy Bein' Weezy" a hilarious parody of The Jeffersons. Look, they can't all be gold, people 422: “Best Pony” New pony comes to town and she’s cool and likes craft beer and Legos and has a typewriter Cutie Mark 423: “Spike and Rarity Sittin’ in a Tree” Nothing happens. That would just make things weird between them. Plus, his ex is totally psycho. 424: “Let the Games Begin” Shining Armor and Cadance join the professional wife-throwing circuit. Destroy the competition. 425/426: “Princess Discord” 2-parter in which Discord becomes a draconequalicorn and replaces Celestia. As she always intended. Se dice tambien que la serie termina la cuarta temporada con 26 episodios. Amigo/a creo que te(nos) tomaron el pelo ya que MA.Larson puso algo similiar en su Twitter y se trataba de un april`s fool y creo que esto es lo mismo. ademas se demoraron muy poco en dar spoilers de esto, pero alo mejor tambien puede ser nose ...tontos americanos 7.7 ojala que sea sierto pero no tanto xd grax igual oye yo soy americana (venezolana) no insultes a america completa, INSULTA A LOS TONTOS QUE HAY EN AMERICA!!!!!